oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Simon the Psychic
|image1=File:NoImage.svg|thumb |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Special Place in Hell'' |creator=User:Coopergang1 |full_name= Unknown |alias(es)=The Psycho Psychic |birthplace=Philadelphia |residence=Unknown |species=Human |age=Early 20s |gender=Male |height=5'11" |weight=146 lbs}} }} ' ' is an original character designed by Coopergang1. resides in the ''Special Place in Hell universe. When Simon's insane psychic abilities came out of nowhere, it was too much to handle. When the only person who got through to him was killed, he was hungry for revenge. For Simon, these abilities came all at once. It literally happened overnight. He woke up one morning with a huge headache. Throughout the school day, he discovered that he had all sorts of crazy new mind powers. Telekinesis, telepathy, you name it. While these powers were cool at first, it all became too much to handle. He constantly heard voices, and was always accidently moving stuff. He tried to see experts, but none of them were any help. Except for one. She was young and beautiful, and understood exactly what he was going through. He felt like he was finally getting somewhere, until one day she was mugged and shot in the streets. Hungry for revenge, he prowled the streets, killing any thugs he saw. Eventually he found one guy. He could just tell that he was the one that murdered the gorgeous doctor. He didn't kill the mugger, though. He broke his arms, and his legs, bone by bone, and threw him into the river. He finally felt the satisfaction he so longer craved. Maybe he didn't need help. Maybe he was a superhero. At first glance, Simon looks like like a homeless druggie. He is of average height and somewhat malnourished. He has stringy, greasy, medium-length, blond hair, and stubble. He wears a dirty light brown hoodie with the hood up over a black and grey striped T-shirt, and wears a dark grey one-strap backpack. He has dirty faded jeans with rips and worn out dark brown sneakers. He has brown fingerless gloves, and has a wallet with a chain. Simon is the youngest member of the team, and is filled with rage and angst as most people of that age are. He is very cocky and determined. He has a raspy voice and always an angry expression. *'Psychic Powers:' It is unknown how he got these powers, but he has an entire slew of them ranging from telekinesis to astral projection to limited levitation. *'Melee Combat:' He uses a board from a broken construction palette to deter opponents if they get too close for his mind abilities to work. *'Maxwell Suture': Teammate *'Bloody Mary': Teammate *'Lugnuts the Clown': Teammate *'Guilloteau': Teammate *'Silverface': Teammate *'Fred Normwell': Teammate *Suture's official in-game statistics are: **Speed: 3 **Range: 4 **Power: 5 **Sneak: 2 *Simon appears in the Vic Wolfe-centric game Nightfall: Cryptic, vandalizing a restaurant for some reason. Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Original characters Category:Coopergang1's characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Criminals Category:Insane characters Category:Psychic characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Articles without images Category:Characters whose real names are unknown Category:Characters with mental health issues